


Worth It

by ScarlettesQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettesQueen/pseuds/ScarlettesQueen
Summary: Y/N has two simple rules, stay away from other hunters and stay away from alphas. What will she do when on the edge of her heat two alpha Winchesters stumble into the middle of her hunt.





	Worth It

Y/N could not help but clock too the two strangers who entered the bar. Both men were tall and gorgeous. The taller of the two had soft looking brown hair drew the immediate attention because he stood head and shoulders above the rest of the bar his height and striking good looks commanding attention. 

But Y/N found the shorter of the two almost magnetic in the way her attention was pulled to him. She scented the air and noted the smell of alpha coming from both of them. She sighed to herself, what a shame that the delicious smell of alpha put them both firmly off limits for her. 

As an omega hunter Y/N had one simple rule, avoid alphas. She did not need anyone telling her she was too fragile to hunt or should be at home whelping pups rather than risking her life saving people and hunting thing. It was her life and her choice what to do with it.

Y/N had mentally given the two nicknames as she drifted around the bar mixing with the locals. The taller was hair for his luscious tresses and the shorter was lips for his lushly full mouth that she couldn't help looking at. As she made her circuit of the room she drifted closer to the spot at the bar lips and hair had claimed as their own. 

It was no surprise to her that lips had a leggy bottle blonde hanging off of him practically falling out of what Y/N charitably described as clothes though they barely covered the woman at all. Trashy might be the word the word came to mind but Y/N was honest enough to admit to herself that a part of her judgement was envy that she couldn’t herself flirt with the handsome alpha. 

Hair was talking to a girl as well but he didn’t seem to be flirting with her, which made Y/N curious. She moved closer so she could overhear their conversation.

“Did you notice anything strange just before that? Flickering lights, a chill, a smell like rotten eggs anything like that?” Hair asked the girl he was talking to.

“No I mean she wasn’t even that drunk. But she broke her bottle and cut her hand on the glass but the bartender got her cleaned up and told her he’d sort the mess. Then she left and the next morning she was dead. It's totally freaky,” the girl explained.

Y/N stiffened, great not only were they alphas but they were hunters as well. They had to be there was no other reason for them to ask those kinds of questions. She decided she needed to draw out the creature now not wait to confirm what it was, though she was pretty. Unfortunately this adjustment meant she would have to use herself as bait but it was all part of the job.

As she passed the alphas heading to the back exit of the bar Y/N quickly stepped closer to a group of people as the alphas scented her. Likely she wouldn’t have noticed the sharp intake of breath from both of them if she had not been so attuned to the two alphas. Both heads snapped in her direction despite the blonde beta still hanging off of lips. Hair’s eyes lingered on her for just a moment before searching the group she was standing near but lips’s gaze skated over her as if she were invisible. 

Y/N sighed to herself. Not that she wanted them to notice her, the opposite in this particular moment, but nothing boosted a girl’s self esteem like being beneath the notice of an attractive man. Y/N was well aware she wasn’t typical the typical omega in personality or look. She was not tall but would only be considered as short in comparison to the enormous alphas. A life of fighting monsters which were trying to kill her had honed her body into fighting form. Though no one by any stretch of the imagination would call her skinny, petite, delicate or any of the other words typically applied to describe omegas. Nor could submissive or subservient in anyway describe her personality. 

Once both alphas attention had passed from her Y/N continued moving. Y/N nibbled on her lip until it bled and then headed for the back of the bar. Y/N slipped out into the alley behind the bar wondering if that would be enough blood to draw the creature out or if she would have to cut herself.

 

Dean and Sam had been drawn to this town by a rash of unknown deaths. It didn’t appear to be anything they had run across before. The victims all had some small cut of some sort but no other injury and were almost completely drained of blood. So far the coroners had written off the deaths as exsanguination due to a clotting issue.

This was their third case in a row and after settling at the bar to ask questions of a friend of the latest victim. There so far were no evidence of spectral or demonic phenoma. Sam had questioning Kristie well in hand and Dean easily gave into the attentions of a blonde who came to flirt with him. Sam made a mental note to try to get his own room at the motel tonight since he did not want to sleep in baby’s back seat while Dean was using their room with the beta currently trying to slip her hand down his pants.

Suddenly Sam’s head snapped up drawn to the scent of omega, they were rare and their varying presence almost invariably intoxicating to an alpha. Neither Sam nor Dean could resist the urge to scan the bar for the source of that scent. Sam’s eyes caught on a curvaceous woman in jeans and a leather bomber jacket standing at the edge of a group of people as if she didn’t quite belong. His gaze lingered on her beauty understated yet somehow compelling but this woman could not possibly be an omega, not with the I will kick your ass way she held herself even when relaxed. Omegas just did not have that attitude it went against their biological nature, or so Sam had always assumed.

Not that Jessica had always been sweet and biddable, especially not when someone she cared about was threatened or she felt strongly about something. But she had possessed the gentle and nurturing soul of an omega that had always shown through.  
Dean turned to Sam brows silently asking his brother if he had seen the source of the scent and his brother shook his head. Then glanced back toward a woman. Dean followed his gaze but only caught the back of whoever it was exiting the bar. 

Dean found himself staring at the closing door for a moment as his gaze was almost magnetically drawn to her though he hadn’t noticed her in his initial sweep of the bar. Sam touched his shoulder eyes suddenly wide.

“What?” Dean asked a bit irritated to be shaken from his reverie, to cover his odd reaction he glanced the girl whose name he couldn't quite remember Cherry, Charity, Chastity something like that and whose hand had been inching up his thigh for the past few minutes, “I’m kinda busy here Sammy.”

“Dean all of the victims were bleeding when they left the place they were last seen alive.”

“What’s your point Sam?”

Sam gestured toward the back door, “Her lip was split, she was bleeding.”

“Son of a bitch,” he cursed standing so abruptly Cherry nearly toppled to the floor as he suddenly jerked away from her. Something stirred inside of him adding to usual protective instincts that urged him to go after her now. To protect her. 

 

As Y/N got outside she felt something clench with in her, and a wave of heat that made her skin flush. “Fuck,” she cursed softly under her breath her heat should not have come for another couple of days. Y/N knew she had to finish this even more quickly now before her true heat started.

Y/N ran her tongue along her lip grimacing at the metallic taste of blood.

“I can help you with that,” a smooth seductive voice murmured from behind her.

Y/N whirled to see a handsome dark hair man with dark almost hypnotic eyes smiling at her. 

“Help with what?” Y/N answered willing herself to sound innocent and unsuspecting as the man stepped closer to her. 

He reached out and swiped a finger across her bottom lip and brought to his mouth tasting her blood. At his touch Y/N felt the blood start to flow faster and all of her muscles relax slightly. Even the growing pain of her on coming heat ebbed in the wake of his touch. The almost made her sorry she had to kill him. Almost except for the three bodies currently lying in the city’s morgue.  
Y/N forced herself to stay still waiting for the right time to strike. He came closer those dark hypnotic eyes fixed upon her. His hand came up to cup her chin and he gently turned her face up to him as he bent down to kiss her. He sucked Y/N’s bottom lip into his mouth starting to draw blood from her. Her hand moved behind her to reach up and under the back of her bomber jacket where she had a machete covertly strapped to her back. 

When they were interrupted by a shout from the direction of the bar.

“Hey, let her go!”

They both whirled to see lips and hair heading toward them guns drawn as if they would do any good against this particular creature. Alphas, Y/N wanted to roll her eyes in frustration, but she had only moments before the danag would launch itself at the two men. 

Y/N drew her machete as the danag coiled ready to spring and sliced off it head. It fell hissing from its body which was now writhing in pain. Y/N grabbed a piece of taro root from her jacket pocket and jammed it in the danag’s mouth. The body and head stilled instantly.

She looked up at them glaring to see two startled expressions staring back at her. She scowled at them. 

“If you two have survived this long then you are old enough to know not to go running after something when you have no idea what you are dealing with. You could have gotten yourselves killed and what’s worse you could have ruined my hunt.”

They blinked at her startled for a moment and then lips spoke, “Sweetheart, I think you need to get your priorities in order, and we were coming to help you.”

“What is that thing?” Hair asked drawing closer 

“It’s a danag they are like a filipino vampire, not nearly as nasty as an aswang but not pleasant, and I didn’t ask for nor do I need your help. In fact the last thing I want is two alphas interfering in my life. Now that you know what to research in the future and I’ve taken care of this for now, why don't you leave me to finish my hunt in...ahh” her words were cut off in a strangled sound of pain as she dropped to her knees as the first wave of heat hit her.

Hair looked as if he were going to ask more questions and lips like he was on the verge of an angry reply when they both reacted to your cry instantly moving forward to help when a wave of Y/N’s scent hit them and they froze in their tracks. Again they stared at her in shock. 

“You’re an omega?” They both cried out in utter disbelief.

Y/N glared at them dragging herself back to her feet. As she moved to the body Y/N answered their idiotic question, “Obviously I’m an omega, you can smell it I am sure, just like I can tell you are both alpha’s. And this is your fault the both of you barging in with your double dose of alpha pheromones triggered my heat early so thanks for that …” Y/N’s words were cut off by another wave of pain and lips darted forward to catch her before she could crumple again.

“Tell us what you need and we’ll help,” Hair offers. 

Y/N wants to say no but she knows at this rate she won’t finish what she needs to and get back to her motel before worst of it hits and she is completely incapacitated. So with a sigh she decides to accept the offer, but first she pushes away the hands supporting her. She can’t think with him touching her. Every cell in her body wants to lean into him, let her skin rub over his, and breathe in the scent of leather, whiskey, gun oil, warm metal and the distinct fragrance that broadcasts alpha to anyone with a sense of smell.

Lips looks a bit offended as Y/N speaks, “Hair, you check the body for ID, we need to know if he has any family to warn them. And you, lips since you boys are hunters I assume you have the necessary materials to burn a body. Go get them.” 

Hair speaks first, “Dean why don’t you grab the impala and I’ll stay with her.” 

Oh lips’s name was Dean Y/N thought, hmm wouldn’t have been the name she guessed but it suited him. 

Dean gives Y/N a long look but answers hair, “Alright Sammy, if that thing moves shoot it.”

No Y/N thought to herself Sammy didn’t fit at all for the towering alpha too childlike for the man before her even if his face still held a sweetness after what must have been a long hard life. Y/N pull yourself together she scolded herself knowing she was letting her hormones get the best of her she forced herself to focus.

“He won’t move as long as the taro is his mouth but you need to burn the body, so it never moves again,” Y/N pointed out placing her hands on the asphalt to brace for another wave of pain and hormones as it hit her. 

Y/N saw Sammy react to it leaning in towards her inhaling deeply even as he fished a wallet out of the man’s pocket. She even saw Dean stiffen before he continued around the bar to get the car. 

“So why do we need to see if he has family? And who are you anyway? I’m Sam and my brother is Dean by the way. We are Sam and Dean Winchester.” He said that last part like it should mean something to you. 

Y/N smiled slightly, “Well it would be weird if your mother had named you lips and hair. I just didn’t have anything better to call you. I’m Y/N. It’s a danag, they live their lives as normal people with a bit of a green thumb unless they taste human blood. Once they taste human blood they transform they crave only that and become deadly killers. If he has family in the area we need to warn them about what happens if they drink blood and check none of them have turned. But I doubt there are more turned, there aren't enough bodies to satisfy two of them. I didn’t mean to offend your brother but I don’t play with others. As a rule I don’t mix with other hunters or alpha’s it’s better that way for everyone.”

Sam chuckles, “Don’t worry about Dean. This hunt just didn’t go how either us were anticipating.” 

Sam reaches forward to check her temperature and Y/N instinctively jerks back and then blushes as he raises his eyebrows at her reaction. “I’m about to go into full on heat Sam, I am not sure an alpha touching me is the best thing right now. I could barely control myself earlier when your brother was touching me.”

Sam’s eyes grow dark at that but he retracts his hands as Dean pulls the impala around the back of the bar. He grabs a can of gasoline out of the trunk and douses the body. Y/N scrambles to her feet backing up so she can lean back against the beautiful car to fortify herself against the spasms of pain. She feels beads of sweat gathering on her forehead and she knows she hasn’t got much time to get back to her room. Y/N watches as Dean lights the body and it goes up in flames and then she finally relaxes sightly threat having been neutralized.

“Well I’d say this has been fun boys, but let’s not do this again,” Y/N says with as much bravado as she can muster starting to walk back to her as quickly as possible. 

“Wait,” Dean called out behind her and Y/N had to fight not stop in her tracks in response to the alpha in his voice. But she kept walking toward her pickup, and she almost made it. Y/N’s hand was on the handle of the driver’s side when her heat finally over took her. This time it was Sam who caught her. 

“Son of bitch,” Dean swore quietly as Sam scooped her into his arms. She moaned quietly instinctively nestling against Sam’s chest only vaguely aware of who was holding her in the current wave of pain and fever. Dean bit back a growl at the sight of his brother holding the pretty omega, something primal within him wanted her and did not any other male touching her.

Sam quickly placed her in the back seat less affected than Dean but her irresistible scent combine with the way she had been rubbing against him, he wouldn’t have stayed that way if he didn’t stop touching her. 

“We’ve got to get her back to the motel, and I don’t think we can leave her alone she said this was early so she probably isn’t set up to handle this.”

Dean nodded his assent. Y/N whimpered, “Alpha,” in the back seat and Dean’s hands clenched on the steering wheel. He was having a hard time focusing on anything other than how good she smelled like the open road, and fresh baked pie, and the unmistakable omega draw underneath that made him want to pull over the car and climb into the backseat with her.

“And Dean,” Sam added, “step on it.”

Dean roared down the highway and soon reached the motel throwing baby into park in front of their room. He hopped out of the car going to the back and gathering Y/N into his arms, before Sam could have the chance to do it. She felt so good in his arms and he felt growl rise in his chest as one of her hands came up to fist in his t-shirt. Y/N blinked up at him with glassy eyes, “Dean?”

“Yeah I got you sweetheart. Do you have your room key?” 

She nodded before nestling her face against his neck, “Mmm you smell good, most delicious thing I’ve ever smelled.” 

Dean had to bite his lip to suppress a groan as Y/N’s tongue flicked out tasting his skin, “And you taste good too.”

Sam got the door to their room open and Dean lay her on his bed as Sam grabbed two water bottles and set them next to her. 

“Give me you room key sweetheart,” Dean said soothingly, and Y/N reached into her pocket squirming slightly as her hand worked its way into tight jeans and then came out holding the key card. Dean’s fingers brushed over hers as he took the key and she moaned half leaning up for a kiss but then she stopped her lips a hair's breadth from his.

“Dean, you need to leave before I can’t control myself and strip off your clothes with my teeth.”

Dean groaned, “Not helping sweetheart,” he stepped back from her, “come on Sammy we are going to Y/N’s room we’ll check on her in a bit.”

Then they left leaving her alone. Y/N snuggled into the bed it smelled like Dean. But she was so hot she sat up shrugging of her coat then stripping off her pants and shirt. When that wasn’t enough she stripped down to her skin. Before long both bottles of water were empty and she was still burning up intermittently grinding against bed as fantasies of a green eyed alpha plague her. 

She managed to stagger into the shower in attempt to cool off but after a brief shower Y/N wrapped a towel around herself and fell back onto the bed.

 

Dean paced Y/N’s room, she’d been here for a couple days which wasn’t helping him because the whole room smelled like her. After a couple of hours one of them had to go check on her. 

“I’ll do it Sammy, you go get her some water and something to drink.”

“Dean are you sure last time you seemed pretty affected by her heat. I can go.”

“No Sam,” Dean barked sharply before heading back to their room.

 

When Dean opened the door the scent hit him like a ton of bricks, he was caught between slammin the door behind him and slamming the door before he could enter, and then Y/N turned and looked at him the expression in her eyes a mixture of pain and desire. There was nothing glassy about her stare now. She reached out to him.

“Dean please,” she moaned and he was at her side in moment taking the outstretched hand.

“I’m here sweetheart,” he murmured holding her gaze.

Her eyes were bright, “It hurts Dean.”

“I know it will pass,” he reassured her not that he knew anything about heats, unlike Sam he had never been mated, and had mostly been with betas.

“Dean help me please,” she murmured moving closer to him on the bed. 

“Y/N you don’t really want this it’s just the heat,” Dean half protests even as he reaches for her his hands closing on her waist but he held her slightly back from himself even as instinct urged him to pull her close to bury himself in her.

“Maybe for you it’s just the heat, but I want this and just at this moment I’m willing to take advantage of you,” Y/N murmurs leaning in so her lips can brush languidly over his. At first their lips barely touch but as Dean gives into the temptation of her lips the kiss grows more heated.

Her hands move to push his paid roughly off his shoulders and before it even lands in the ground her hands are moving to the drag up the hem of his t-shirt, forcing them to break the kiss as it slides over his head and is then discarded on the floor.

Dean’s fingers leave trails of fire on her skin as they trace each line and curve of her bare skin. Y/N moves her lips to skin kissing along his, nibbling down his neck and enjoying the sounds that tear from his throat as she grazes her teeth along his skin. 

“Dean I want to touch all of you,” Y/N says looking at him hungrily.

Dean stands next to the bed quickly shedding the rest of his clothes, as soon as he is finished disrobing she grabs him pulling him onto the bed with her, “I want you alpha.”

“I can tell omega,” Dean growls as his lips move to devour her skin.

She moans her back arching in pleasure she pushes him back onto the bed, swinging a leg over him to straddle him as he lays back on the bed smirking up at her.

“Are you sure you are an omega? Because aren’t I supposed to be the one on top with you begging for my knot?” 

Y/N smiles down at him and rolls her hips so her entrance just teases the tip of cock making them both gasp at the sensation, “If you want to make me beg Winchester it will take a bit more than what you have given me so far.”

She sinks down slowly onto his cock and drawing a ragged, “Son of a bitch,” from Dean’s lips.

“I do want you knot alpha, need you filling me, need…” she murmurs words cut off by the sudden upward thrust of Dean’s hips driving himself further into her. 

“Alpha,” she moans head dropping back in pleasure as the building tension low in her bellies grows tighter the heat urging her demanding more.

Y/N rolls her hips riding Dean and suddenly something snaps within him and unleashes a guttural growl flipping them over and pinning her to the bed beneath him as he buries himself deep within her.

“My omega,” he rumbles almost a savage edge to his deep voice.

“My alpha,” she almost whimpers as he fulfills the need deep with in her pushing her toward a precipice she is so close to now.

“Need more alpha knot me,” she demands.  
“I’m going to fill you full of my pups omega, you’ll look so pretty swollen with them,” he growls the words ripped from him voicing a desire he didn’t even know he had as he increases his pace driving them both harder as he fills her.

“Dean,” she cries out inner muscles spasming as she comes around his cock pushing him over the edge with her as he comes too calling her name as his knot catches within her. 

They both catch their breath as they come down from their orgasmic high, “Dean do you think you could move you are squishing me.”

Dean chuckles, “ Yeah I can,” he responds turning so he is on his back and she is laying sprawled across his chest.

She lays her head against his chest relaxing against his body, “Might as well get comfortable we’ll be like this a while.”

They fall asleep they that intertwined together.

 

The next morning in the light of day with streaming through the windows, as Y/N looked at the handsome face of the sleeping alpha lying next to her, she feels the doubts driven away by her heat return. He hadn’t even noticed her in the bar, he hadn’t liked her when they’d first met, the heat was what made his want her and last night she was too overcome with it and the thought of having him to care. In morning’s light she did care.

Not wanting to deal with the awkward well it was fun but it was the heat of the moment and now I am going to be on my way talk, that she could already tell was going to hurt more than it should; so she slipped quietly out of bed glancing at him as he stirred in his sleep. She dressed quickly slipping out of the door.

A few minutes later, she is knocking on her own room door which was answered by a sleepy Sam. His eyes widened when he saw her, “Y/N my brother didn’t come back, are you, did he…”

“It’s on me Sam, I promise your brother didn’t do anything I didn’t want him to. If anything I am the one who took advantage of him. But if you’ll excuse me, the hunt is done and I don’t need the it was just the heat of the moment speech. I got that, you can tell I said that when he wakes up. I’m just going to get my stuff and go.”

“At least let me drive you back to your car,” Sam says as she grabs her duffle bag. 

“Thanks for the offer but it’s not far and a walk will be nice before the long drive I have ahead of me,” she answers before turning and walking out of their lives as suddenly as she had walked in.

 

Dean came to in an empty bed. He stretches smiling and looking around the room for Y/N. When he doesn’t see her or his clothes his smile falters.

“Y/N,” he calls out as he quickly pulls on his pants and sprints over barefooted to the room where his brother was sleeping the door closed but not locked as he throws it open to find Sam doing something on his laptop. He looks around frantically, “Where is she Sammy?”

“Y/N said to tell you she gets it, it was just a heat of the moment thing for you.”

“No it wasn’t she’s mine, like Jess was fo you I have to find her.”

Sam stares at his brother startled for a moment the reaches for the impala’s keys tossing them back to Dean, “She just left 20 minutes ago probably hasn’t reached her car yet, go get her.”

“Thanks Sammy,“ Dean responds already heading for baby his heart racing with the rumble of the engine as he heads to follow her. 

He sees her walking along the side of the road almost to the bar and rolls down the window, “Can I give you a lift sweetheart?”

She turns to him exasperated muttering something under her breath he swears is alphas, “What do you want Dean. I’m gone you don’t need to give me the speech, maybe we’ll run into each other on a hunt again.”

“What speech? The didn’t you feel the same thing I did speech? The don’t you know we belong to each other speech?”

“What?” she asks startled, “But you don’t even like me? I’m nothing like the girl you were going to take home, you didn’t even notice me in the bar.”

It was his turn to gape at her, “Seriously that’s what this is about I didn’t notice you in the bar?”

“You looked passed me like I didn’t exist if that’s not an indication last night was just my heat, I don’t know what it.”

“I looked past you because I was looking for an omega and you were all together to badass and mouth wateringly sexy to be an omega.”

Now she was confused, “But aren’t alphas always drawn to omegas?”

Dean shrugs, “I never have been before but you are different, not so delicate I feel like I’m gonna break you, and I can’t tell you how much I want that.”

Dean parks the impala and gets out as she moves closer to it, “You want me?” she asks and he can see the flash of vulnerability she hides behind bravado and determination.

“No I normally hop out of bed and in only a pair of jeans to chase one night stands,” he teases leaning down to kiss her tenderly. “You are my mate, and I am yours. I can feel it.” 

Suddenly she is defiant again, “I am not going to be some submissive omega staying at home with the pups, and waiting to be knotted while her alpha is off hunting and sleeping with whatever skank he pick up in a bar.”

Dean looks suddenly hurt pulling back from her, “Is that really what you think of me? What have I done to make you think so little of me?”

Y/N feels unsure, “Dean, it’s...it’s just what alphas do. It’s what my fath…” she snaps her mouth shut.

Dean takes her in his arms again understanding her reaction to now, “We aren’t our parents, and I doubt I am anything like you father. I don’t want anyone else and nothing you have done would ever make me think you were submissive. Though is all this works out, I hope one day you might think about having pups with me. With you for a mother they’d be adorable.”

She leans into him with a sigh, “You aren’t hideous yourself.”

He chuckles stroking her hair soothingly, “So does that mean you’ll let me take you home. Really home to where Sam and I live.”

“No,” she answers but smiles up at him, “but I’ll follow you there in my car.”

He grins down at her, “You aren’t going to make this easy for me are you?”

“No, but I’m worth it.”


End file.
